Hammocks are one of the least expensive, oldest, and most convenient of devices for accommodating individuals in a reclining position. Hammocks were initially designed to be attached to and extended between natural supports; however as the technology evolved other supports, such as upright poles and other support structures were used.
It has been noted that certain environments most desirable for hammock use such as beaches and other open areas are devoid of structures for hammock attachment and support. In response self-contained free standing structures for hammock support (e.g. hammock stands) have been developed. Such hammock stands have been produced in a variety of forms, but generally they all include members that are beneath and extend perpendicularly to the axis of the supported hammock. These perpendicular base members are connected to a central base member beneath the hammock and parallel to its axis. Upright stanchions are connected to opposite ends of the central base member and are supported thereby. The upright stanchions extend upwardly from the central base and provide the actual supports between which the hammock is extended.
One problem with hammock stands manufactured of metal is the propensity over time for weld joints between support structures to weaken resulting in catastrophic collapse. Among current steel hammock stand designs made out of cylindrical or tubular supports such as steel pipes, one weld joint has shown to be most prone to weakening and structural failure due to stress: the joint between the central main support and the two perpendicular supports in contact with the ground. Traditionally, this joint has been welded together using standard techniques; however, these techniques alone have not produced a weld joint, and thus a hammock stand, that is sufficiently structurally sound and durable. What is needed is a welding process and resulting weldment that addresses the problems set forth above and produces a stronger and more durable hammock stand.